eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry "Woody" Woodward
Harry "Woody" Woodward made his first appearance on 18th April 2017. He is portrayed by Lee Ryan. Woody was part of many different storylines in his short time on the square, which includes the sale of the Vic freehold and the whole Weyland & Co drama. He left on 19th May 2017, but returned a month later. He later left for a short break on the 28th November 2017. He returned in April 2018, however left permenantly on the 15th June 2018 when he left for Spain after being caught with the money stolen from E20. Backstory Woody's dad died when he was seven. He told his friends his father had gone away and open and business in the United States. Woody's mum fell apart and Woody felt he was the man of the house and Woody got a paper round, that paid £6 a week and gave his mum the money. Storylines Woody arrives at The Queen Victoria pub as Tina Carter, Johnny Carter and Whitney Dean are looking after the pub in the absence of the landlords, Linda and Mick Carter. Tina, Johnny and Whitney are surprised to see him there, but he explains to them and Shirley, that Linda sent him to help out. Woody moves into The Vic, and when they are unable to buy more beer due to unpaid bills, Woody supplies cocktails and Shirley is impressed. Woody arranges male strippers for a ladies' night at the pub where he attempts to set one of them up with Johnny and bets on the outcome. When Johnny finds out, he berates Woody. Tina, who is upset over the death of her mother, seeks solace in Woody, which results in them having sex. When business consultant Fi Browning tells the Carters that they must fire at least two of their employees, the Carters decide that Woody is the only one that should be fired. However, Woody refuses to go and Fi insists that the new freeholders, Grafton Hill, want him to stay, and Woody declares that until Linda tells him otherwise, he is the manager of the pub. Much to the disappointment of the Carters and Sharon Mitchell, Woody fires long-serving barmaid Tracey and Tina warns him to be careful. Woody and Whitney later grow closer when Woody comforts her when she receives a letter from her husband Lee, asking for a divorce. Woody later catches Whitney shoplifting and he saves her from a man who is coming onto her. When they arrive back at The Vic, they kiss and have sex, only for Mick to return and find them in bed together. Mick punches Woody and orders him to leave. After wishing the Carters good luck, Woody leaves Walford. Months later, Woody returns to Walford and he and Whitney are now engaged. However, Mick still dislikes him. It is revealed that Woody knows that Linda has had cancer, something she has been keeping from Mick. When Mick and Linda decide to go on holiday, Woody is put in charge of managing the pub. Woody is then offered a job in Malaga as a Bar Manager but would need to relocate there immediately. Woody realises Whitney is worried that he will leave her, so he asks her to go with him which she delightfully accepts. When Whitney says farewell to her family and friends, Woody realises she is better to remain in Walford and leaves her a note at the tube station, thus leaving Walford without her and ending their engagement. Woody returns to Walford after five months and seeks to resume his relationship with Whitney, although she does not want to and is now in a romance with Halfway. Woody takes a job at the club as a barman, run by Mel Owen, competing with Billy Mitchell. Much to Billy's dislike, Mel appoints Woody as the bar manager. When money is stolen from the club's safe, Mel's boyfriend, former police officer Jack Branning, finds out that Woody was in cahoots with Mo Harris and that he stole the money. Jack confronts Woody just before he is about to flee Walford with the money and succeeds in getting him to hand the money over. Before he leaves, Woody tells Jack that all he has ever done is run away after which, he departs Walford. Gallery Woody_Woodward_(Lee_Ryan).jpg Woody_Woodward_(March_2017).jpg|© BBC/Jack Barnes Woodywoodward.jpg|Woody Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Woodward Family Category:2017 Arrivals Category:2018 Departures Category:Redirects